The Addams Family
by Morticia Frump Addams
Summary: Mainly a mix of the 1960's TV show with the musical. I don't own The Addams Family. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1: The Start of the Family

The Addams Family

Chapter 1: The Start of the Family

My name is Morticia Addams. I was originally Morticia Frump, but after I married my husband Gomez one year ago I became Morticia Addams. I'm on my way home from my monthly check up with the family doctor. I got wonderful news from him. I'm having my first baby. There's only two things I'm worried about right now. How Gomez will react to the news and how to tell him. As I walk to the car (where our butler, Lurch, is waiting), I think about how he may react. When I got to the car. Lurch cave me a concerned look and groan.

"I'm alright, Lurch." I said, with a little too much notation of my condition.  
He groans again. It's not easy to fool him.  
I sighed, "Alright, Lurch. Mr. Addams and I are having a baby."  
Lurch groaned with excitement. I'm also excited, yet scared. I guess it's normal to be both.

When we arrived home, everyone asked If I was alright. I, of course, said yes. After all, what's bad about bringing a child into the world? When I walked into the kitchen, without realising she was there, I turned around to see Mama (my mother-in-law) standing behind me.

"Morticia, I know what's wrong with you." she said, smirking.  
"What, Mama?" I asked, crossing my arms.  
"You're pregnant." she replied.  
"How did you..." I began.  
"My crystal ball." she said.  
"Really?" I asked.  
"Yes." she said.  
"Mama, how do I tell Gomez?" I asked.  
"With whatever you're comfortable with." she advised.  
"Thank you, Mama." I said.  
"I do what I can." she said.

Later, when Gomez and I were alone, him reading the paper and me knitting a pair of pajamas for the baby. I decided to tell him the news.  
"Darling?" I said.  
"Yes, Tish? I something wrong?" he asked, putting the paper down.  
"I have some news to tell you." I said.  
"What, my dark angel?" he asked.  
"Well... I'm not sure how to say this." I said.  
"Just however you're comfortable, Cara Mia." He said.  
"Darling... We're..." I began. I suddenly couldn't breath.  
"We're what, Querida?" he asked, holding my hand.  
"We're... having a baby." I said when I got my breath back.  
Gomez's eyes widened, "We're..."  
I nod and Gomez smiles, "I'm going to be a father!" he exclaimed.  
I smile as he embraces me. He took it better than I expected.


	2. Chapter 2: It's An Addams

Chapter 2: It's an Addams

It's just a normal day here in the Addams household. Gomez is in the study playing with his trains. Mama trying a new spell. Lurch is cleaning the kitchen. And I'm trimming roses. It has been nine months, and the baby is due any time. My due date is October 31. Today is Friday October 13. Maybe the baby will be born today. It would make the day better. Ahh, finished. I can finally rest. Oh, god. My water broke! Now I have hard thing to tell Gomez.

"Tish! I just had the greatest wreak in train history!" Gomez said coming in the room, startleing me.

"That's wonderful, darling." I said.

"Did I startle you?" Gomez asked.

"Yes." I said.

"I'm sorry, darling. I guess I got carried away." He said.

"Tout va bien, mon amour." I said.

"Tish! That's french!" Gomez exclaimed, kissing my arm. "Speak some more! Tomber amoureuse. Eiffel Tower. Anything!" he said between kisses.

"Darling. Talk now, Eifle Tower later." I said.

He looked at me and said, "Later."

He got up and asked me, "Do you need anything?"

"Um..." I said.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"No. I'm fine. I don't need anything." I said.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Uncle Fester came home.

"Howdy." Uncle Fester said.

"Welcome home, Uncle Fester!" I said getting up.

I now realize that I despise the pain. It is a birth defect for an Addams, to despise the pain. I mustn't show any pain nor fear now. Not until I'm ready.

"Welcome home, Fester!" Gomez exclaims.

"It's great to be home." Uncle Fester said sitting his luggage behind him. "So what has happened since I've been gone."

"Well, Morticia and I have great news." Gomez said, holding my hand.

"What?" Uncle Fester asked.

"We're going to have a baby!" I exclaimed.

"That's great news. Oh, Morticia. I brought you a present." Uncle Fester said. Handing me a box with holes in the top.

"Oh?" I said opening it.

"Careful, she bites." Uncle Fester precautions.

"Oh. It's an African Strangler! Thank you, Uncle Fester. I'll call her... Cleopatra." I said.

"You're welcome. Now I would like to sleep in my tree house." Uncle Fester said.

"I'll come with you. I'll be back, Tish." He said.

Then they left. I took Cleopatra in the conservatory and made her a place to sit. Suddenly, one of the worst of all contractions hits me and I collapsed and screamed. Mama and Gomez then came rushing in.

"What's... oh my god! You're in labor aren't you?" Mama asked.

"Yes. Je suis dans la douleur." I said.

"Tish! That's french! Again!" Gomez said kissing my arm again.

"Gomez. Baby now, french later." I said.

"Later." he said.

"How close are the contractions?" Mama asked.

"Every 15 seconds." I said, clinching my hands into fists.

"We've got to get you to the hospital." Gomez said.

"We won't make it!" I said.

"Sure we will." Gomez said calmly.

"No we won't! The baby is starting to come out!" I said.

It was true. It was beginning to come. Gomez suddenly picked me up and carried me to the bedroom.

It has been 5 hours. It took 5 hours to have my baby. So on Friday, October 13, I gave birth to my daughter, Wednesday Friday Addams. She is a beautiful baby. She has my pale skin, her fathers nose. Both mine and her fathers eyes. She has fuzzy black hair. The nine months of carrying her was worth it. I watch her sleeping in her father's arms.

"Look at her, Tish. She sleeps like the dead." Gomez said, handing me Wednesday.

"Yes. She is beautiful. As my mother said. First born is precious above rubies. I realize she is right." I said. ""We must sleep now, darling."

"Yes, Tish." he said, taking Wednesday and setting her in her crib.

"Bonne nuit, darling." I said, closing my eyes.

"Bonne nuit, Tish." he said. shutting the door.

As I begin to fall asleep, I whisper "Good night, Wednesday."


	3. Chapter 3: The New Life

The Addams Family

Chapter 3: The New Life

Who knew a baby could be this much work. It's like, everytime I or Gomez puts her dow she starts crying. 

"I don't know what she wants!" Gomez practicaly screamed (It's hard to hear him with Wednesday screaming every minuet). 

"Let me see her." I said holding my arms out. 

I put her paccifire in her mouth and she still cried. 

"Maybe she's hungry! I'll get her a bottle!" Gomez said, then he ran down the stairs. 

"Hush, Wednesday. Fathers getting you a bottle." I said, trying to clam her down. 

The Gomez came in with her bottle I begin to feed Wedesday. That's exactly what she wanted. 

"Ah, finally. Quiet. This is going to be harder than we thought, Tish. She's only 10 hours old!" Gomez said. 

"Yes, but, Gomez. She's helpless right now. Look at her." I said. 

He looked at her and she gazes up at us. 

"Here, darling. You hold her while I get her blanket." I say and walk over to her crib. 

"Do you think she'll have any brothers or sisters?" Gomez asked. 

"Are you saying... Gomez, I just had a baby 10 hours ago! No more untill she's at least 12 months or older." I said, bringing her blanket to her. 

"I wasn't saying 'Do you want to have another baby now.' I was wondering if you think she'll ever have a little brother or sister to play with." Gomez said. 

"Well... yes, I suppose." I said. 

We then put Wednesday on our bed. Then we both laid down next to her, in hope of all three of us to get a nap. We ended up falling asleep for two minuets, then Wednesday woke us up again. So, Gomez got up and changed her. He put her next to me and she fell asleep 2 minuets later. 

"She looks so peaceful." I said. 

"Yes. Well, most of the time..." He began. 

"Gomez... don't even think about it." I said, smirking. 

"Sorry, my dear. I tend to get carried away." He said. 

"Wednesday can be torture, but she's an Addams. We're all that way sometimes." I said. 

"How true, Querida. How true. If you two excuse me, I'm going to look into something in the library." Gomez said walking out and shutting the door. 

When he shut the door, Wednesday woke up and started crying. 

"Come here, darling. Do you want to go see father?" I asked, picking her up. 

She stopped crying, so that I guess is yes. I take her downstairs to find Gomez. Then Mama says she and Fester are going on a vacation to get away from the baby's screaming. We went into the library to see Gomez. 

"Someone wants to see you, darling." I said. 

"Oh, did someone wake up?" he said, taking Wednesday. 

"Yes. Look, she actually isn't crying." I said, smileing. 

"Ahh. Can I show her what I do with the trains?" he asked. 

"Of course." I said, taking Wednesday. 

He showed her how he blows up the trains and she beamed at the wreak. 

"Oh, she loved it!" I exclaimed. 

"Of course she did! She's an Addams, is she not?" Gomez said. 

"Of course." I said. 

Then Wednesday yawned and fell asleep in my arms. 

"Something tells me it's time for bed." I said. 

We went into our room and put Wednesday in her crib. 

"What do we do now?" Gomez asked. 

"We go to bed before Wednesday wakes up again." I said. 

It seemed as if when we went to bed, we fell asleep 2 seconds later. Life with a newborn is like love and tourture.


	4. Chapter 4: Birthday of an Addams

The Addams Family

Chapter 4: Birthday of an Addams

It's been 11 months. Tomorrow is Wednesday's first birthday. I wish she could stay a baby forever. I just hope she won't grow up for a long, long time.  
"Tish! Come in here!" Gomez called from the living room.

I rushed in there in thought that she was hurt.  
"Darling, is she alright? Where is she?" I asked.  
"I don't know. She was there a few minuets ago. She just crawled away." Gomez said, looking around.  
"Wednesday? Where are you?" I called.  
Suddenly, there was a small giggle around the corner. I walked over there to see Wednesday.  
"There you are. Silly little girl. Hiding from you're father." I said picking her up.  
She laughed. She's a sneaky little thing.  
"Peek-a-boo!" Gomez said to her.  
She loves "peek-a-boo." It's her favorite game.  
"Are you ready to meet you're Grandmama and Uncle Fester?" I asked.  
She beamed. So, that's a yes. Then the doorbell rang.  
"They're back!" Gomez exclaimed  
Then Lurch announced they were home.  
"Mama! Uncle Fester! Welcome home." I said.  
"Oh, Wednesday has grown so much!" Mama said, taking her.  
"She looks just like Morticia!" Uncle Fester exclaimed.  
"Mm." Wednesday babbled.  
"Oh. Gomez, Wednesday day is hungry." I said, getting her from Mama.  
"I'll get her something. Does she want chopped toadstools?" he asked.  
She laughed.  
"I believe so." I said.  
After she ate we all sat in the living room.  
"Are you ready for your birthday tomorrow, Wednesday?" I asked her.  
"Her birthday's tomorrow?" Mama exclaimed.  
"Yes. Oh, it seems like yesterday she was born." Gomez said.  
"We..." Wednesday babbled.  
"Huh? Did she speak french?" Gomez asked.  
"I don't think so... What, Wednesday?" I asked.  
"Wedn..." She said.  
My heart then sank.  
"She's trying to talk!" Gomez said.  
"Wednday!" she said.  
"She said Wednesday! She said her name!" Gomez cried, picking her up and hugging her.  
"Mm..." she babbled again.  
"You can't be hungry again!" I said.  
"Ma..." she started.  
"Mama!" she said, leaning towards me.  
"I think she wants her mommy." Gomez said, handing her to me.  
"Who's that, Wednesday?" I asked pointing at Gomez. Just out of curiosity.  
"Da... Da... Dad... Dadd... Daddy!" she said.  
"What's my name?" Mama asked her.  
"Gen... Genma... Genmama!" Wednesday said.  
"Can you say Uncle Fester?" Uncle Fester asked.  
"Unc... Uncl... Uncle... Feter... Uncle Feter!" She cried.  
She was talking up a storm! She had finally learned how to talk! This is one of the best days of her life.

Today is Wednesday's birthday. Gomez is standing by her crib, waiting for her to wake up.  
"Tish, she's getting up." he said.  
I went over to the crib and sure enough. She was awake.  
"Mama! Up! Up!" she said holding her arms up.  
"I guess she wants her mommy to pick her up." Gomez said.  
So I picked her up and took her down stairs.  
"Happy Birthday, Wednesday!" Uncle Fester said.  
"Pesent? Pesent?" she asked.  
"Yes, darling." I said.  
So we went to watch her open presents.  
"Open Grandmama's first!" Uncle Fester said handing her the present.  
"Pesent!" she said kicking her feet.  
We watched her tear the paper, revealing a picture of the family.  
"Baby!" she said pointing at her.  
"That's you, darling! You when you were born!" I said.  
"Baby Wednday!" she said.  
She is getting smarter everyday. Next she opened her father's present next, which is a toy spider.  
"Pider!" she said.  
The she opened Lurch's present which is a toy drum.  
"Bam! Bam!" she said playing her new drum.  
"She like!" Lurch exclaimed.  
We laughed when she played her drum. Next she opened Uncle Fester's present... a lion cub.  
"Haha! Kitty Cat!" she exclaimed. "Him name Kitty Cat!"  
"Her first sentence!" Gomez exclaimed.  
"Mommy pesent?" she asked.  
"Oh. Here." I said.  
"Pesent!" she said opening it.  
It was the blanket I made for her before she was born.  
"Bankie!" she said hugging it.  
She loved all of her presents. Later we ate spider cake. She put her little hands in her slice and made a mess. A typical baby. A typical Addams.


	5. Chapter 5: Dinner for Two

Chapter 5: "Dinner for Two: No Children, Granparents, or Uncles Allowed" 

We have to watch out for Wednesday now. She started walking the other day. So we have to watch her by the stairs. She may end up like me and tumble down the stairs.  
"Mommy! Mommy! Hold! Hold!" she says as she runs in the bedroom.  
"Hello, Wednesday." I said picking her up.  
"Mommy, I learn a new word!" she exclaimed.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Bwother!" she sai  
My heart then skipped a beat. Could that mean she want's a baby brother?  
"Well... that's nice dear." I said.  
"Daddy let me play him trains!" she said.  
"Oh he did?" I asked.  
"They went boom! pow! crash!" she said.  
She's starting to be less perky, but not much I guess. Well, she's a baby.  
"That's nice dear. Why don't you go play with Kitty and give mommy a break." I said, hopeing she wouldn't take it hard.  
"OK!" she said running out the door. "Kitty? Where are you?"  
I laid down and took a nap. About 4 hours later Wednesday came in and woke me.  
"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" she said jumping on the bed.  
"What, darling?" I asked sleepily  
"Daddy want you." she said.  
I went downstairs to see Gomez standing there.  
"Tish, when's the last time we went on a date?" he asked.  
"When we went to see 'Death of a Sales Man'." I said.  
"Oh, yeah. I proposed that very night." he said.  
He began to put his arms around me when we heared a giggle from upstairs.  
Daddy love mommy and mommy love daddy!" Wednesday said.  
We couldn't help but laugh. It was one of the cutest things she's done.  
"Yes, that's right." I said.  
"Cara Mia, will you go to dinner with me tonight?" he asked.  
Of course I said yes. So we asked Mama and Uncle Fester if they'd watch Wednesday tonight. They said yes of course. 

This is one of the most beautiful things Gomez has done for me. Other than us having Wednesday. He took me to an itallian resterant. We got spaghetti. one plate though. We planned on sharing it. It went wonderful. When we were on our way home, we thought about Wednesday.  
"Remember the day Wednesday was born?" Gomez asked me.  
"How could I forget? Remember, I fell in the conservatory?" I asked.  
"He looked at me funny and said, "When was that?"  
"The day Wednesday was born. I had a extreamly painful contraction, scremed and fell." I said.  
"Ah. Now I remember! You screamed so loud, it could be heard from outside." he said.  
We finally arrived home and when we got in the door, Wednesday came running towards us.  
"Mommy! Daddy! Mommy and daddy home!" she said running into Gomez's arms. 

Now we are in bead. Wednesday got her own room and bed. No longer a crib. Soon though, I hear the faint cry of her.  
"Mommy! Mommy! I scared! I scared!" she was trying to scream.  
I got up and tried to run, with little to no sucsess. When I got there, she was tossing and turnning. Having a good dream no dought.  
"Mommy! I can't scream!" she cried.  
"Wednesday! Calm down! Wake up! Hush." I said. sitting on her bed.  
I began to rock her and stroke her hair.  
"It horrible, mommy!" she said crying.  
Tears rolled down both our cheeks. Her tears were soaking my nightgown.  
"Witch died! Got pushed into the oven!" she cried.  
Mama may have told her the story "Hansel and Gretal."  
"Do you want to sleep with mommy and daddy?" I asked her.  
She nodded, so I carried her in our room and put her in the middle. Gomez woke up one minuet, smiled and went back to sleep. We (Wednesday and I) fell asleep in probably 2 minuets.


	6. Chapter 6: A Simple Outing

Chapter 6: A Simple Outing

Since Wednesday is now 2 years old, we have decided to take her on an outing. She wants to see a cave. So we're going to a new cave. It has no name yet though. Wednesday just adores caves. And spiders.

"Mommy?" she asked.

"Yes, darling?" I asked.

"We find spiders?" she asked hopeful.

"Maybe." I said, clipping the rose in my hand.

What did I tell you. That is one of her favorite things to do. Gomez has been upstairs packing, while Mama is in the kitchen with Lurch making a snack, and Uncle Fester is working on the lights. Wednesday is helping me trim roses. One of our favorite things to do together. She catches the head and throws it away. We finally get finished when Gomez gets finished packing and comes downstairs.

"All finnished, dear." he said wrapping his arms around me.

"That's great, darling." I said.

"Mommy, all rose heads are thrown away." Wednesday said pointing at the garbage can.

"That's wonderful, Wednesday." I said as Gomez went over to pick her up.

"Are you ready to go to the cave, Wednesday?" he asked.

"Uh-huh. I'm gonna get a big spider, and name him Homer." she said.

"That's a great name for a spider. Now, run along and play with Kitty Cat." Gomez said putting her down.

"OK. Where is Kitty?" she asked.

"In the playroom." I said putting my shears away.

"Ok." she said walking through the conservatory.

"Just think, Tish. She'll get to see her first cave." he said.

"Yes. And she will love it." I said.

Today is the day of the outing. We are all very excited. Especially Wednesday. We got in the car, with Mama, Uncle Fester and Lurch in the front, and Wednesday, Gomez and I in the back. Wednesday fell asleep in her car seat. I lay my head on Gomez's shoulder and sigh.

"We can finally rest." I said.

"Yes." he said, patting my side.

"It's been a long time since we had a family outing." I said, snuggling closer to Gomez.

He kisses my head and said, "How true. Our last outing was before Uncle Fester left for Africa. Also before you got pregnant with Wednesday."

The outing is now over, and we are on our way home. Wednesday fell asleep before we could get her in the car. She ended up finding a big spider and naming him Homer. We had fun at the cave. Now all we need to do is get home, and get to bed. I lay my head on Gomez's shoulder, and fall asleep


	7. Chapter 7: Addams Baby 2

Chapter 7: "Addams Baby #2"

I'm on my way home from yet another check up. I have some more big news. I'm going to have another baby. Telling Gomez may not be so hard, but I don't know how to tell Wednesday. She's, after all, been the baby for 3 years now. This time when I go out to the car, Gomez is waiting. (Lurch is on his day off) When I get out to the car, everything that happened 3 years ago happens again.

"Everything alright, Tish?" Gomez asks concerned.

"Of course, darling. I've got great news." I said.

"What?" he asked

"We're... going to have another baby." I said.

"That's wonderful! How far along are you?" he asked when he started the car.

"2 months. I just wonder how to tell Wednesday." I said.

"That's going to be hard. How about when it's the right time?" he asked.

"Well, yes. But it's just... I don't know when the right time is." I said.

"You'll know." he said.

As we talked the rest of the way. I thought of how to tell her. I've decided to wait for a while.

When we got home, Wednesday came running up to Gomez and I.

"Mommy ok?" she asked.

"Yes, darling." I said picking her up.

"I tried someting new!" she exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"Choc-a-late." she said.

She was trying to say chocolate like Gomez, how cute. Gomez laughs and kisses both of our cheeks.

"If you two excuse me, I'm going to get something to eat." he said before walking towards the kitchen.

Telling Wednesday about the new baby will be hard. Harder than when I told Gomez.

It has been 2 months. Therefore I'm 4 months pregnant. I've gained about 6 pounds and my stomach is about 4 or 5 inches bigger. Wednesday still doesn't know, but everyone else knows. Gomez is out right now with Mama, Lurch and Uncle Fester at the store. Wednesday is home with me, playing with Kitty Cat. She looks up at me, then gets up and walks over to me.

"Mommy?" she asked.

"Yes, Wednesday?" I said.

"Why is your tummy bigger?" she asked rubbing it.

I sigh. I guess I better tell her now.

"Well, darling. Mommy's... having another baby." I said.

"There a baby in there?" she asked sort of confused.

"Yes." I said.

"How did it get in there?" she asked.

"That's something you'll learn when you're older." I said.

"How's it gonna get out?" she asked again.

"That's another thing you'll learn when you're older." I said.

"Ok. When is the baby coming?" she asked.

"In 6 months." I said.

"Is it a boy or girl?" she asked.

"We won't know until it's born." I said.

"Ok. What will you name it?" she asked.

"We haven't picked a name yet." I said.

"Will I still be yours and daddy's baby?" she asked, her eyes tearing up.

"Of course, darling! You'll be out baby as long as you'll live." I said.

"Ok, mommy." she said.

She then yawned. It's time for her nap.

"Naptime." I said.

So we went upstairs and took a nap.


	8. Chapter 8: A Second Adition

Chapter 8: A Second Addition

Morticia's POV

I'm officially 9 months pregnant. Wednesday is actually taking it well. My mother said my sister didn't take it well when I was born. Mama is in the cemetary talking with ancestors. Lurch is cleaning the kitchen. Gomez and Uncle Fester are out getting some dynamite. I'm sitting here in the living room with Wednesday, watching her play with her toys.

"When the baby be here, mommy?" she asked.

"It's due in 3 weeks. But the baby could come now, later or in 2 or 3 weeks." I said.

Just then, Wdnesday's ball rolled into the conservatory. Just as I was about to get up and get it for her, she got up.

"I get it, mommy!" she said runnning into the conservatory.

Soon, she came back with plant slobber on the ball.

"Ceopatra tried to eat my ball!" she tattled.

I laugh. I love the way she says Cleopatra. Everything she does is cute. Just then the clock goes off saying it's 1:00PM.

"Naptime, mommy!" Wednesday said.

"Ok. Help mommy up." I said holding my arm out.

"Ok. Up mommy go." she said.

She helps me up, and we go upstairs, Wednesday with me every step. We get to mine and Gomez's room and I sit on the bed. She gets a nightgown out of her dresser and brings it to me.

"Did you go to the bathroom?" I ask her.

"No... I go now." she said, running out of the room.

All of a sudden, my water breaks. I grab the bed post and I begin to cry tears of pain. Soon Wednesday comes back.

"All... Mommy!" she said running up to me.

"What wrong?" she asked, her eyes tearing up.

"Mommy's... having... the baby." I say in between breaths.

Wednesday begins to cry and asks, "Mommy hurt?"

"N... Ahh!" I said.

Wednesday begins bawling.

"I'll... be... alright... Wednesday. Don't... cry." I say.

Just then phone rang. I try to get up, but I can't move.

"I... get... it... mommy!" Wednesday says between sobs.

She walks over and gets the phone...

Wednesday's POV

Mommy's gonna have my baby bwother or sister soon! I got to talk to someone on the phone, but I can't top cryin! I walk over and pick up the phone.

"Hewo? This is... Wednday... Addams... speaking." I say cryin really hard.

"Wednesday? It's daddy." daddy says on another phone.

"Daddy... get home... now! Mommy... cryin... she says... water broken... baby... comein... now!" I say, but Daddy no undertand me.

"What about mommy and the baby?" daddy asked.

"Baby comeing now! Mommy water broken." I say.

"Oh my god! Okay, Wednesday. Everything will be alright! I'll be home soon!" Daddy says.

"Ok, daddy. I love you." I say.

"I love you too, my Angel of Darkness." daddy says then he hangs up.

I hang up and sit next to mommy. I hold my hand out to her.

"Everting be ok, mommy. Daddy coming home." I say.

She smiles (or trys to at least), takes my hand and then squeezes it a little...

Morticia's POV

Ok. The baby's coming now. Gomez is on his way. Wednesday is crying her eyes out. I wish we could get this thing over with now. I scream and then suddenly Gomez runs in the room and packs the bag for the hospital.

"Let's go!" he says.

"I get bag, daddy!" Wednesday says dragging it across the room.

Gomez picks me up, and we are soon in the car. Gomez driving like a maniac.

"Slow down, daddy! Slow down!" Wednesday cried.

"Wednesday, you're mommy's having the baby now. We have to get there before rush hour." he says.

"JUST SLOW DOWN! I DON'T WANT ANY OF US KILLED!" I scream.

"Alright! Alright! Calm down, Tish!" He says.

About 5 minuets later, we are in rush hour.

"Oh, god. I knew this would happen." Gomez says, laying his head on the wheel.

"Think of unhappy tings, daddy!" Wednesday says.

"That's not a bad idea, darling." I say to her.

"What are things you don't like, princess?" Gomez asks her.

"Puppy dogs with droopy faces, unicorns with dancing mice, sunrise in wide open spaces, Disney world I wouldn't go there twice, butterflies and picnic lunches, bunches of chrysanthemums, lollipops and pillow fights, and Christmas eve - sugar plums! String quartets and chia pets and afternoon banana splits, angels watching as I sleep and Liberace's greatest hits!" She sang.

I don't blame her. Suddenly, the worst contraction hits me and I cry out in pain.

"It ok, mommy." Wednesday says patting my shoulder.

What else could go wrong today. About an hour later, traffic begins moving, and I begin to feel lots of pressure in my stomach.

"Gomez. This is it. It's coming now. And I mean now." I said.

"Ok. Relax and try not to do anything." Gomez said.

"It's getting worse!" I said, clinching my hands into fists.

"We almost there, mommy!" Wednesday says.

2 minuets later, we were at the hospital and I was rushed into the delivery room.

Gomez's POV

I can't stand this. Wednesday can't either. I need to be with her! Morticia's screaming like every 3 minuets.

"Daddy? Mommy and baby be ok?" Wednesday asked.

"Of course, darling." I said.

Just then Morticia screamed again. I'm worried.

"What was it like when I was born, daddy?" Wednesday asked.

"Well, first, your mother's water broke when she was alone. I was playing with the trains. Later Uncle Fester came home from Africa and gave mommy Cleopatra. The you're mommy went in the conservatory and put Cleopatra down and suddenly, she fell because of the pain. Then about 5 hours later, you were born." I told her.

Then, there was a cry of a baby.

"Is that my bwother or sister?" Wednesday asked eagerly.

"I think so, darling." I said.

Then the doctor came out and said we could see the baby...

Morticia's POV

It took 6 hours to deliver this little one. But, he's perfect. I gave birth to a healthy baby boy. He

has no name though, yet.

"Hi, mommy!" Wednesday said when she came in.

"Hi, Wednesday." I said.

"Is the baby here yet?" she asked, Gomez coming in.

"Come here and see him. Sit up here next to me." I said, patting the bed.

She sat up on the bed.

"I have a bwother?" she asked.

"I have a son?" Gomez asked.

"Yes. Look, Gomez. He has your nose." I said smiling.

"Yes. Too bad he doesn't have my mustache. He has Wednesday's eyes though." Gomez said.

"He'll have your mustache someday, darling." I said.

"What's his name?" Wednesday asked.

"He doesn't have one yet. Do you have any ideas?" I ask her.

"How about... Pugsley?" Wednesday asked.

"That's great, Wednesday!" Gomez exclaimed.

"Where'd you think of that?" I ask her.

"The river, Pugsley." Wednesday says.

"Pugsley it is." Gomez says.

"Can I hold him, mommy?" Wednesday asks.

"Sure. But I have to help you." I say.

"Ok, mommy." Wednesday said.

I placed Pugsley in her arms and helped her hold him. She then kissed him on the fore head.

"Hi, Pugsley. I'm your big sister Wednesday. I love you." she said.

"We all love you." I say to him.

"This has to go in the family album!" Gomez exclaimed getting the camera ready.

He sat on my left and looked at Wednesday and Pugsley and smiled.

"Say Addams." Gomez said.

"Addams." We said.

"I love you, Pugsley." Wednesday said.


	9. Chapter 9: Wednesday's New Life

Chapter 9: Wednesday's New Life

Morticia's POV

Pugsley is just 1 day old. Wednesday is taking it alright, for now, I guess. We are on our way home from the hospital. Wednesday just talking to Pugsley about... well... everything.  
"One day, daddy and I will show you how to blow up some toy trains! And I'll teach you how to play Sorry. And you can help mommy and I feed Cleopatra. That's mommy's African Strangler. And we can play with Kitty Cat..." she says.  
It seams that Wednesday adores Pugsley. It all will change soon. After all, people grow and change. It seams Wednesday has grown so fast. It's hard to blieve that she will be 4 next month. When we pulled up to the house, Mama and Uncle Fester were sitting on the porch. Wednesday got out first.  
"Grandmama! Uncle Feter!" Wednesday exclaimed running into Uncle Fester's arms.  
"Hi, Wednesday!" Uncle Fester exclaimed.  
"I got a bwother! I got a bwother!" Wednesday said.  
Mama began walking over to see Pugsley.  
"May I see my grandson?" she asked.  
"Of course, Mama." I say handing Pugsley to her.  
"He looks just like Gomez! Just, without the mustache." she said.  
Uncle Fester puts Wednesday down and walks over to see Pugsley.  
"What's his full name?" Uncle Fester asked, taking him from Mama.  
"Pugsley Uno Addams." I say.  
"Uno means nut." Wednesday said.  
"Wednesday! Watch your mouth." Gomez says.  
"No I not! And I mean it! Uno mean nut!" Wednesday shouted.  
"Wednesday, if I hear you say something like that again, you get a time out." I say.  
Wednesday's blue eyes grow bigger and bigger by the second and she starts tearing up. She then just runs into the house.  
"Well, what brought that on?" Mama asked.  
"I'll be back." I said.  
I went into the house and upstairs... 

Wednesday's POV

I run down the hall and go in my room and lay down on my bed and cry. Mommy and daddy don't love me anymore! They love Pugsley more. I never should've wished for a bwother or sister. Uh-oh... mommy here.  
"Wednesday? What's wrong, darling?" mommy asks sitting on my bed and rubbing my back.  
"You and daddy love Pugsley more than me!" I say.  
"Darling, your father and I love you both the same. It's just, when a new baby's in the family. Things change." mommy says.  
"No. The need stay same!" I shout.  
"Darling. Things have to change. People grow and change. And when you grow, you'll always be my first baby." mommy says.  
"I sorry mommy." I say hugging her.  
"It's alright darling. And that wasn't nice, calling your brother a nut." mommy says.  
"I said I sorry!" I say.  
"I know, darling." she says.  
Ok, maybe bwother's aren't that bad.


	10. Chapter 10

So sorry I haven't updated in a very long time! I decided to make Wednesday a little older than the previous chapter. So, Wednesday is now six, and Pugsley is still a baby. I can't edit the chapters because my computer got reset, so I've lost all the typed chapters. So…yeah…other than that everything's the same. Anyway, this chapter is special :) Read on to see why…

-  
The Addams Family  
Chapter 10: Wednesday's 1st Day of School

Morticia's POV

It's 6:00 AM now. It's time for Wednesday to get up and go to school. I get out of bed, trying not to wake Pugsley and Gomez, and go into Wednesday's room.

"Wednesday. Time to get up." I say, tapping her shoulder.

"I don't wanna go to school. I wanna stay here with you, daddy, and Pugsley." Wednesday says, rubbing her eyes.

"Darling, we'd love that. But we have a lot of things to do today." I tell her, picking out her dress.

"You want me to go to school?" she asks sitting up.

I nod and say "I'll bet you'll really like it."

"Ok." She sighs.

-

We are all dressed and in the car. Wednesday and Pugsley in the back, and Gomez and I in the front.

"Darling. Do you think she's ready? Maybe we're pushing her too hard." I say.

"Cara Mia, she'll be fine." Gomez says.

"But this is a big step." I say.

"It's Kindergarten, Tish. She'll be home at 2 o'clock." Gomez say.

"Alright. There's the school." I say, pointing towards it.

"Daddy, can you walk me to my classroom?" Wednesday asks.

"Of course, princess." he says, parking the car.

They get out and walk into the school...

Wednesday's POV  
It's my first day of school. Daddy is walking me to my classroom. I don't wanna be here, but mommy says I have to go. We are outside my classroom door.

"Bye bye, daddy." I say, giving him a hug.

"Bye, princess. Mommy, Pugsley and I will pick you up at 2 o'clock." daddy says.

"Ok. I love you." I say.

"I love you too, my dark angel." I say.

I watch daddy walk down the hallway and out the door. I'm gonna miss him, mommy, and Pugsley. I walk into my room and my teacher walks up to me.

"Hello, what's you're name?" she asks.

"I'm Wednesday. Wednesday Addams." I say.

"I'm Miss. Huston. It's nice to meet you, Wednesday." she says, shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you, too." I say.

"Here, this is Lucas. Why don't you talk to him." she says, leading me to a boy.

"Lucas, this is Wednesday. Wednesday, this is Lucas." Miss. Huston says.

"Hi." Lucas says.

"Hi." I say.

Lucas and I sit down at a table.

"Lucas, what's your last name?" I ask.

"Beineke." he says.

"Mine is Addams. Wednesday Friday Addams." I say.

"Really? That's cool. Are you from around here?" he asks.

"Yes. I live on 1313 North Cemetery Drive." I say.

"I live on 2014 North Cemetery Drive!" Lucas says.

"Cool! Do you have any brothers or sisters?" I ask.

"No. Do you?" he asks.  
"I have a baby brother named Pugsley." I say.

"That's a cool name. What's you're mommy and daddy's name?" Lucas asks.

"My mommy's name is Morticia, and my daddy's name is Gomez." I say.

"My daddy's name is Mal, and my mommy's name is Alice." Lucas says.

Then, Miss. Huston said it was time to settle down and start class. The day dragged on, then we got to go outside and play. Lucas and I got on the swings. Later, it was time to go home. I got my back pack and went outside with Lucas.

"Where's you're mommy and daddy?" I ask.

"They're not here yet." he says.

Then, mommy walks up to me.

"Mommy!" I say giving her a big hug.

"Hi, Wednesday." she says.

"Mommy, this is Lucas. Lucas, this is my mommy." I say.

"Hello, Lucas." mommy says.

"Hi." he says.

"Come along, Wednesday, we need to get Pugsley home." I say.

"Can Lucas come over?" I ask.

"Well, tomorrow is 'Open House.' Are you're parents going to be there Lucas?" mommy asks.

Lucas nods.

"Well, how about we invite them to dinner tomorrow." mommy says.

"Ok, as long as we don't play 'The Game.' See you tomorrow, Lucas!" I say.

"See you later Wednesday!" he says.

We get in the car, and I sit next to Pugsley.

"Hi, Pugsley! I missed you!" I say to him.

Pugsley smiles. Daddy turns around.

"What about me?" he asks.

"I missed you too, daddy!" I say.

Later, I go home and eat lunch, and I tell mommy and daddy about Lucas.


	11. Chapter 11: A Play Wedding

It took forever, but here's chapter 11!

Chapter 11: A Play Wedding

Morticia's POV

We just got back from the open house, and we are waiting on the Beineke's to arrive. Wednesday is trying to pick out a dress. I don't see how she could, they're all the same. As long as she doesn't wear her Halloween costume, I'm fine with what she wears.

"Mommy, do I look ok?" she asks coming down the stairs.

"Yes, darling." I say.

"When's Lucas gonna be here?" she asks.

"Anytime, dear." I say.

Then the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it!" Wednesday says.

She opens the door and sees Lucas.

"Hi, Lucas!" she says giving him a hug.

"Hi, Wednesday! Ok, let go, I can't breath." Lucas says.

"Sorry!" Wednesday says, losing her grip.

Lucas and his parents walk in.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Beineke." Wednesday says.

"Good evening, Wednesday." Alice says.

"Hello, Wednesday." Mal says.

Gomez walks in with Pugsley.

"Mm..." Pugsley babbles.

"I think he wants mommy." Gomez says, handing Pugsley to me.

I look at Pugsley and smile. He smiles as well.

"He's so adorable!" Alice says.

"A..." Pugsley babbles.

"Oh, he wants you to hold him, Alice." I say.

"Alright." she says.

I hand Pugsley to her.

"Oh, I love babies. When a baby is born, there is no greater joy. It's much better than getting a new toy." Alice says.

"Al... Ali... Alice!" Pugsley says.

"He said my name!" Alice says.

Pugsley then began talking a bit more. Just as Wednesday did, the day before her first birthday. Later at dinner...

"Let's play a game!" Gomez exclaims.

"No! Daddy, we're not gonna play 'The Game'!" Wednesday said.

"How did she know?" Gomez asks.

"Darling, we've played it many many times." I say.

"Oh, right. Ok. Wednesday, Lucas, you two are excused to go play." Gomez says.

"Come on Lucas! I'll show you my dolls!" Wednesday says, getting out of her chair.

Wednesday's POV

I'm in my room with Lucas showing him my dolls.

"This one is Marie Antoinette." I say.

"Where's her head?" Lucas asks.

"I chopped it off." I say.

"Cool! Hey, Wednesday." Lucas says.

"Yes?" I say.

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to get married?" Lucas asks.

"Many times. Why?" I ask.

"Well... Will you marry me?" he asks.

"But we're only five!" I say.

"We could pretend." he says.

"Ok. Yes, I'll marry you." I say.

So we walked out of my room - holding hands - and walk into the living room, where our family is.

"Everyone, Wednesday and I have big news." Lucas says.

"What?" Alice asks.

"Why are you holding hands?" daddy asks.

"Wednesday and I are getting married!" Lucas says.

"But you're only five!" Mal says.

"It's pretend, dad." Lucas says.

"Well, I think it's nice. When do you want to get married?" Alice asks.

"How about tonight?" I ask.

"Alright." mommy says.

Lucas has to go home and get his suit on. So Mommy gets my pretty black dress (the one I wore in a family portrait. It looks a lot like hers) and a pretty black veil with beads.

"It's so pretty!" I say when mommy shows me the dress and veil.

"Yes. Now... you need a bouquet." mommy says.

"What's a bouquet?" I ask.

"A bunch of flowers. Oh. Here." mommy says handing me some rose stems.

"They're so beautiful!" I say.

"Yes. I had flowers like them when your daddy and I got married. Now... let's take your hair down, so it's long like mine." mommy says.

"Ok." I say.

Daddy comes in with Pugsley. Pugsley and daddy are wearing matching suits.

"Sissy pretty!" Pugsley says.

Mommy and daddy laugh.

"Wednesday, you look like your mother the day we got married. You are so beautiful. Tish, the ancestors have agreed to come." daddy says.

"That's wonderful!" mommy says.

"Mommy what do I have to do in the wedding?" I ask.

"Well, first Lucas and Alice will walk down the aisle, then Pugsley and I will walk down the aisle. After that, you and your daddy will walk down the aisle. Then you will say the vows." mommy says.

"What are those?" I ask.

"Well, the minister - who will be Uncle Imar - will say a few things then he'll say 'Wednesday, do you take Lucas Beineke to be your lawfully wedded husband? For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?' then you say..." daddy says.

"I do." I say.

"That's right. Then he'll do the same thing with Lucas, then he'll say 'By the power vested in me in the state of New York, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.'" daddy says.

"Eww! Do I have to?" I ask.

"Yes, or it won't be official. Then after you two kiss, he'll say 'Allow me to present, Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Beineke.' Then, you and Lucas will walk up the aisle together, and Mal and Alice will do the same, then you're mommy - while holding Pugsley - and I will walk up together." daddy says.

"Ok." I say.

"It's also traditional that the groom can't see the bride in her dress before the wedding. And after the Wedding you and Lucas have to dance." mommy says.

"Ok." I say.

Then the door bell rings...

"I'll get it!" daddy says.

Gomez's POV

Wednesday is getting married. Well, in a pretend way at least. I open the door and see Lucas - wearing a suit, Alice - wearing a black and gray dress, and Mal - wearing a suit that matches Lucas's.

"Come on in." I say.

"Alice." Pugsley says holding his arms out to her.

"Alright, I'll hold you again." Alice says, taking him.

"Sissy pretty!" Pugsley says.

"I'll bet she is." Alice says.

"The wedding will be in the back yard. Everything should be set up. But we won't go out yet. Wednesday is still getting ready." I say.

"I already know what to do in the wedding." Lucas says.

"Good. Wednesday does too. So, this shouldn't be a disaster." I say.

"We're ready." Morticia says, appearing at the stop of the stair way.

"Alright. Let's go, everyone." I say.

Everything is going alright so far. Mal is sitting on the groom's side - he's the only one so far. We are all lining up and getting ready to walk down the aisle.

"Ok, Alice. You stand on the right. Lucas, you go on the left. Tish, you and Pugsley go here. Then after you, Wednesday and I will go." I say.

"Where is she?" Morticia asks.

"She's hiding behind me so Lucas won't see her in her dress." I say.

"Ok." she says.

Then the music started and Alice and Lucas began walking down the aisle. Then Morticia and Pugsley walked down the aisle.

"Daddy. Is it our turn?" Wednesday asks.

"Almost dear. You're going to be Thursday before we know it." I say.

Wednesday laughs. I go back and think about the day she was born. Then I look at her. She has grown so much since then. I then hear the fanfare begin and see everyone stand up. Then Wednesday takes my hand, and, as the bridal march begins, we begin to walk down the aisle. We are now at the arch. I place Wednesday's hand in Lucas's, and they walk up to Uncle Imar as everyone sits down.

"There is a question that is customary for me to ask. Does anyone here object to this ceremony taking place?" Uncle Imar asks.

No one raises their hand.

"Alright. Who represents this woman in holy matrimony?" he asks.

"Her mother and I do." I say.

Uncle Imar nods and I sit next to Morticia, who is already crying. Our little girl is growing up. I, too, begin to cry.

"Dearly, beloved. We are gathered here tonight, to join Lucas Beineke, and Wednesday Addams in holy matrimony. Now, if the bride and groom will hold hands." Uncle Imar says.

Lucas and Wednesday hold hands and gaze into each other's eyes.

"Wednesday, do you take Lucas Beineke to be your lawfully wedded husband? For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" Uncle Imar asks.

"I do." Wednesday says.

"Lucas, do you take Wednesday Addams to be your lawfully wedded wife? For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" Uncle Imar asks.

"I do." Lucas says.

"By the power vested in me in the state of New York, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Uncle Imar says.

Lucas and Wednesday kiss, and we all stand up and clap. Lucas and Wednesday turn and face us.

"Allow me to present, Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Beineke." Uncle Imar says.

Then, as planned, Lucas and Wednesday walk up the aisle. Followed by Mal and Alice, then Morticia, Pugsley, and I.

Morticia's POV

Tonight went perfect. Wednesday and Pugsley have decided to stay with Mal, Alice, and Lucas for the weekend. Wednesday and Lucas are calling it their "Pretend Honeymoon." Gomez is changing into his pajamas in our bathroom and I'm changing into my black silk night gown in the closet.

"It was a beautiful wedding, wasn't it darling?" I say.

"Yes." he says.

"Well, we must wait for a while for the real thing." I say.

"We better." Gomez says.

I laugh.

"Are you ready, Querida?" Gomez asks coming out of the bathroom.

"Yes dear." I say, coming out of the closet.

I sit down on the bed and Gomez sits next to me, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my neck. Then I purr like a cat. And he barks like a dog...

You all can imagine the ending. I don't feel like going into detail.


	12. Chapter 12: The Proposal

Chapter 12: The Proposal

Morticia's POV

The time has gone by fast. Wednesday is 16, Pugsley is 11, Lucas and Wednesday are dating, and tomorrow is a very special day. Tomorrow is mine and Gomez's 17th wedding anniversary. I got him a new cigar lighter. It's just something he wants and needs.

"Mother!" Wednesday calls.

"I'm in my bedroom, Wednesday." I say.

"Daddy wants to see you in the cemetery." she says.

"Ok." I say.

I walk downstairs and outside through the conservatory door. It's the quickest way to the cemetery. I walk through the gate and up the hill where Gomez is standing.

"Tish, you are so beautiful." he says.

"Thank you, dear." I say.

"Your skin is so pale, eyes are so deep, and your dress is cut down to Venezuela." he says, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Thank you, Mon Amor." I say, blushing.

"Tish! That's French! Speak some more." Gomez says, kissing my arm and neck.

"Tomber Amoruse." I say.

"Yes, more." he says, continuing to kiss my arm and neck.

"Darling, do you know what tomorrow is?" I ask.

"Of course. Our 17th Wedding Anniversary. Speaking of that... shut your eyes." he says.

"Darling, it's not until tomorrow." I say, shutting my eyes anyway.

"I know. Just go ahead and open them." he says.

I open my eyes, and he is on bended knee.

"Morticia... Will you marry me again?" he asks, holding my hand.  
"Yes! But I'm already married to you. But yes anyway." I say, smiling.

Gomez then kisses me, and soon we hear giggling behind us. We turn around to see Wednesday and Pugsley.

"Hello mother! Hello father!" Pugsley says.

"How long were you two standing there." I ask.

"Since daddy asked you to marry him again." Wednesday says.

Later, Lucas came over to pick Wednesday up for their date.

"Hello, Mrs. Addams." Lucas says.

"Hello, Lucas. Come on in, Wednesday is getting ready." I say.

"Ok." he says.

Lucas walks in, and soon Pugsley comes running in.

"Lucas!" he says.

"Hey, Pugs!" Lucas say.

"Mommy and daddy are renewing their vows!" Pugsley exclaims.

"Congratulations." Lucas says.

"Thank you." I reply.

"Darling, I thought I heard Lucas." Gomez says walking in.

"You did." I say.

"I heard you two are renewing your vows." Lucas says.

"Yes indeed." Gomez smiles.

"Congratulations." He says again.

"Thanks. I have a question for you." Gomez says.

"What?" Lucas asks.

"Will you be my Best Man?" Gomez asks.

"Sure." Lucas says.

Later, after Wednesday and Lucas come back from their date, we discuss the Wedding plans. We have decided that Wednesday will be Maid of Honor, Lucas will be the Best Man, and Pugsley will be the Ring Bearer. Alice will be my Bride's Maid, and Mal will be Gomez's Groom's Man. The ceromony is to be held tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13: The Wedding

**Special number, special chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 13: The Wedding

Morticia's POV

It's mine and Gomez's wedding anniversary. Also, the day we will renew our vows. It's a beautiful day for a wedding. The sky is gray, and there's no sunshine. I get up, and Wednesday is already downstairs with Pugsley.

"Good morning, mother." Wednesday says.

"Good morning mommy!" Pugsley says.

"Good morning, you two. Where's your father?" I ask.

"He, Mal, and Lucas left a couple hours ago for some 'guy stuff' I guess." Wednesday says.

"Oh, right. He can't see me before the wedding. So, is Uncle Imar coming?" I ask.

"Of course he is! He's the minister." Wednesday says.

"Oh, of course. Are Grandma Frump and Aunt Ophelia coming?" I ask.

"Yep. I called them earlier." Wednesday says.

"When are we going to start getting ready?" I ask.

"Well, the Wedding isn't until 3:00, so, we'll start getting ready at 1:30 or 2:00." she says.

"Alright."

"Hey, I just realized something!" Pugsley exclaims.

"What?" Wednesday asks.

"We get to see mommy and daddy get married! We didn't get to the first time though." he says.

"That's true." Wednesday says.

Then, the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it!" Pugsley says.

He runs to the door and opens it to see Alice.

"Hi, Alice!" he says.

"Hi, Pugsley." she says.

Alice walks in, and begins to rhyme a bit about weddings. We talk for a while, and it is soon 1:30.

"Ok. It's time to get ready. Where is my mother?" I ask.

Then the doorbell rings.

"Question answered." Wednesday says, going to open the door.

Then my mother and sister Ophelia walk in.

"Hello, mother."

"Morticia. Who's your friend?" she asks.

"This is Alice Beineke. My Bride's Maid, and Wednesday's boyfriend's mother." I say.

"You never said you had a boyfriend!" Ophelia says to Wednesday.

"Well, I do." Wednesday says.

"Alice, this is my mother and my sister Ophelia." I say.

"Nice to meet you." Alice says.

"You too." Ophelia says.

"Well, it's time to get ready." I say.

We go upstairs and get ready. Mother and Ophelia help me get dressed, while Wednesday helps Alice get dressed, and Alice ties Pugsley's tie.

"You look beautiful, mother!" Wednesday says.

"You do too, dear. I remember the day you and Lucas pretended to get married." I say.

"We were five then, right?" she asks.

"Yes."

"Who's walking with who?" Mother asks.

"Well, Gomez and Mama are going to walk down first, then Wednesday and Lucas, then Mal and Alice, then Pugsley, then you and I."

Then Mal comes up and says that it's five minuets till 3. So, we start going downstairs, and going into the cemetery.

* * *

Gomez's POV

It's mine & Morticia's wedding day all over again. As well as our anniversary. Hopefully it won't turn out chaotic like our first one. Well, I was supposed to marry her sister. I'm glad I married Morticia, though. I wouldn't be happy if I didn't. Soon, we are all lining up. Lurch is already down there, sitting at his harpsichord. Mama and I line up first, then Wednesday and Lucas, then Mal and Alice, then Pugsley, then Morticia and her mother. I couldn't turn around to see if she is there or not. Before I know it, the music starts mama and I are walking down the aisle. Then, when we get to the arch, I watch Wednesday and Lucas walk down the aisle. After that, Mal and Alice walk down the aisle. Then Pugsley, carrying the black satin pillow with the rings on it. Then everyone stands up and the bridal march begins. Morticia and her mother come into view. She is so beautiful! I almost start to cry. Too bad Morticia's father isn't here to see this (he died a month before Morticia was born). Then, her mother places her hand in mine, and we walk up to Uncle Imar.

"There is a question that is customary for me to ask. Does anyone here object to this ceremony taking place?" Uncle Imar asks.

No one raises their hand.

"Alright. Who represents this woman in holy matrimony?" he asks.

"Her sister and I do." Mother Frump says.

Uncle Imar nods, and Mrs. Frump sits next to Ophelia.

"Dearly, beloved. We are gathered here tonight, to join Gomez Addams, and Morticia Frump in holy matrimony... again. Now, if the bride and groom will hold hands." Uncle Imar says.

Morticia and I hold hands and gaze into each other's eyes.

"Morticia, do you take Gomez Addams to be your lawfully wedded husband? For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" Uncle Imar asks.

"I do." Morticia says.

"Gomez, do you take Morticia Frump to be your lawfully wedded wife? For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" Uncle Imar asks.

"I do." I say.

"By the power vested in me in the state of New York, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Uncle Imar says.

Morticia and I kiss, and everyone stands up and applauds. Morticia and I turn to face everyone.

"Allow me to present, Mr. and Mrs. Gomez Addams." Uncle Imar says.

Then, Morticia and I walked up the aisle, then Pugsley, followed by Mal and Alice, then Wednesday and Lucas.

* * *

Morticia's POV

Our Wedding was fantastic as well as our reception. Gomez and I are now leaving on our 2nd Honeymoon.

"Don't have too much fun, if you know what I mean." Wednesday says, giving me a hug.

"I'll try." I say.

"Have fun, mommy!" Pugsley says, giving me a hug.

So now, we are on our cruise to the Bermuda Triangle.

"You're so beautiful." Gomez says.

"As are you, Querido." I say.

"Oh, Querida. Say something in French." he says.

"Tout va bien, mon amour." I say.

He kisses me up the arm, on the neck, and... well... you know what happened next.


End file.
